Black note
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: After finishing a particularly awful case James gets a very specific warning and ends up with Robbie as his housemate to keep him safe but even that wont work keep someone intent on revenge away.


Okay guys I wrote this while whatching coronation street and Jack has just died so i am devestated lol hope you enjoy please review xx

* * *

Lewis lent back in the chair of his office "Do you realize we have been in this office for 20 hours now Hatthaway, we better catch this murdering scum soon otherwise i am going to be falling asleep." he explained rubbing his tired eyes with the palms of his hands.

"uuugh same here" replied Hatthaway sitting crossed legged on the floor looking up at Lewis.

Still reading through old case files James found the break they were looking for and jumped to his feet, knocking Lewis from his sleepy daze "SIR sir look it says here Eric Sulto was once found in the old Watson cottage about 10 minutes away from here if anything its worth a shot" he explained with glee.

Lewis and Hatthaway had been working on the case of a triple murder and they knew who their suspect was but what they didn't know was were to find him. "Ok Ill let Innocent know" he answered snapping into action.

James pressed harder on the gas it had been 10 minutes since they had left the station and they were nearly there, once they pulled up in front of the rickety building they stood back a bit as the uniformed police stormed the house.

After around two minutes a police officer emerged holding a ratty looking male of around 20. "You will pay for this!" he spat at the two men.

"Not as much as you for killing those women, I hear theres a lovely cell waiting for you at the station, take him away!" Replied Lewis.

The next day both Lewis and James walked into the office looking refreshed and neat in freshly dry-cleaned suits and for once no dark bags under their eyes. Spotting them walking through Innocent took the opportunity to congratulate them on their recent case. "Morning, Lewis, Hatthaway well done on the last case boys."

"Thanks Ma'am" Replied both men walking into their office.

After around two hours of paperwork both men were interrupted by a knock at their door looking up there stood a young red haired women looking nervous "ermm sir this arrived at the main reception for you" she explained handing Hatthaway a letter much to his own curiosity.

"Thanks Susie" He replied giving the young girl a nod and taking the letter from her hands. As soon as the letter had left the girls hand she walked out of the room and headed straight for the lift's.

"What is that?" asked Lewis who had now gotten up from his own desk and was stood beside Hatthaways.

Hatthaway did not give an answer as he was staring at the contents of the envelope, there in his hands was a white piece of card, around the size of a business card and on it in red ink were the two words **YOUR NEXT! **

James dropped the card onto his desk and quickly got up moving like a blaze of fire out of the office and towards the stairwells ignoring the older detectives calls he just had to get out of there this could not be happening not again and why him?

Whatching his young college run out of the room like that scared and confused Lewis, he turned and walked back into the office walking straight to james desk he found the piece of card and read it.

Then he quickly gathered the envelope and ran of towards the stairs. Once he got to the bottom he marched straight up to the reception and barked at the young girl behind the computer the same one that had given Hatthaway the letter "Who gave this to you and when!" scaring the young girl out of her wits, but he didnt care if there was someone after James it was his job to find out and protect the young lad.

Hands shacking, head spinning those were just a few of Hatthaways problem but the biggest being the threat he had just recieved.

He knew that Lewis would of course know by now and would probably be shouting at Susie behind the desk, but it wasnt her fault for once the saying Dont shoot the messenger actually seemed relevant here. So taking his last draw from his smoke he chuked it to the ground stomping on it and turned back into the building.

"Sir I really dont know it was just here when I came into work" stammered Susie.

"You must know I couldnt have just apperaed out of thin air!" Shouted Lewis.

"Sir please its not her fault" butted in Hatthaway nodding to Susie as a cue they often used towards each other, which ment she should go to the break room and then she would be out of the line of fire.

"WE need to go find Innocent" explained Lewis having calmed down he placed a comforting hand on Hatthaways shoulder and led him towards the stairs.

"Come in!" called chief super Innocent from her seat in her office, the door opened to reveal two stressed detectives one looking ten years older than this morning and the other looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Robbie, James whats the matter?" she asked getting worried, nither man said anything but Lewis walked forward and placed the enverlope in front of her.

Looking puzzled Jean picked up the envelope which she noticed was adddressed to Hatthaway and opened it, shaking out the contents onto her desk where the small piece of card landed words up. "Oh my what is this robbie?" asked Inocent clearly shocked and curios, both men had now taken a seat infront of her desk.

"we dont know it arrived for james this morning" replied lewis. After a few long moments of silence beteween the three of them james spoke up.

"I have seen these before, in one of the few cases I have worked without you, When you went up north for your sisters weeding there was a double murder and these were posted to the victims two days before they were killed, we thought we had caught the guy Edward quilton had bad history with both vics and his fingerprints were on the cards. The judge sentenced him to 25yrs in jail." He explained to a stuned innocent and Lewis.


End file.
